poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Dash
Aurora Dash is a pegasus mare who lives alone in a shoddily-renovated wooden house near the southwest edge of Ponyville. She is known for being highly promiscuous and having remarkably soft wings. Appearance Her coat is #FFE050, a warm yellow. She appears to be about average in size, but as a mare she is still smaller than most stallions with the exceptions of Sora Dash and possibly Jayfeathr. Her mane has the same extremely popular style as Rainbow Dash, and has three stripes, which are #C0FF40, #00C0FF, and #7E60C0. The stripes subtly cross over on the top of her head, so the colours on her forelock appear to impossibly be the opposite order. The base colour of her eyes is #FF0000. Personality She has described herself as "playful and extremely irresponsible" which is about right. She tends to be rather airheaded and acts impulsively, however she is still caring and doesn't like seeing anypony being hurt. Skills Aurora has not yet discovered her special talent. She is much less clumsy than her personality makes her look, and is reasonably good at practical things where she needs to use her hooves. She cannot become pregnant for an unknown reason; she incorrectly attributes this to the fact that her parents are different types of pony. She can fly satisfactorily, but is rather slow at it and is tired out quickly by it. Other than that, she can't do anything useful at all. Backstory She was born to an earth pony and a pegasus, and lived in a remote village where she was educated until she was 10. This time was wholly unremarkable. At this point, her family moved to Canterlot. She was unhappy there, and after a few months and a whole lot of encouragement from Karel, ended up disappearing one day. She found her way to a spectacular town, built in the treetops of a forest not far from Canterlot, where a mysterious unicorn mare found her and took care of her, along with several other young ponies, for a few years. When Nightare Moon returned, crazy weather and bizarre magic contamination occurred in the general area surrounding Canterlot the town ended up being burned down. Misattributing this disaster to Windows Hooves, she went off for revenge. Her search led her to Ponyville where she confronted Windows, then found she was wrong and befriended him. She moved into an abandoned house she found, and fixed it up, and has been living there since. Relationships and Friendships Family *Karel: ??? *Rahsaan Unicorn: Older brother Partners *Deev Factor: <3 Wuvs you Deevie~ Friends *Sonic Dasher: She has always really admired him. *Sora Dash: Probably her second favourite pony. *Dream Feather: A shy pony she somehow ran into one day. *Windows Hooves: He violently raped her a few times, but they're still friends. *Derpy Hooves: *Neon Glow *Nexan: A fun pony, he just randomly pounced her out of nowhere. *Royal Ragequit *Night Blaze: He likes to pretend he's Aurora's favourite, she does find it annoying sometimes but thinks it's cute and doesn't complain. *Styx Sparker *Yellow Shyguy *Cloud Bolt *Dyrus Cupcakes *Bumblebee *Sunspot Sapphire: A mare who almost managed to seduce her, until Deev saved her. *Cinnamon Hearts *Sunleaf Enemies *Astro: Refused to have hawt pony sex with her *Miracle Grow: Annoyed Aurora with her personality Fanart * Aurora3.png|Being adorable as always <3 166011_228396840605517_161891177256084_354920_1269288137_n.jpg|By Jason Ponees 914db86c6a-avatar.png|Old version Category:Pony Category:Pegasus